Metamorphosis
by Bleupengwyn
Summary: England can be compared to a butterfly.  A butterfly that is waiting for that someone to caught him and eat him ravenously.


"_Engwand, what is that?"_

"_It is a Caterpillar, America. One day, it will become a Butterfly."_

"_Really? How?"_

_**First of course, the caterpillar should be born. But remember that it will face trials first before it reaches the next step.**_

England is known for his immeasurable power. They don't expect that a rainy, small island will become an Empire. Well, it is not like that he got it so easy. He needs to sacrifice everything first for the sake of that title, even stepping on others just to have what he wants. The first time doing it is with his brothers. He steps instantly, ignoring the bloods and cries begging him to stop. He cried of course. But what is the prize? He became The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

After the first try, he had done it again, and again, and again and again and again. He even loses count. England became so addicted to it that it became harsher and more mercilessly as time goes by. How come he will not? _This is his stairway in becoming an empire._ As he steps on another nation, he became nearer and nearer to the power he desires. But it changes suddenly. As he lifted his foot to step on the nation he thinks that is on his way, he saw an innocent child that is smiling brightly to him. He didn't know what's gotten into him but he slowly puts his foot back to its original place and looks at the child lovingly.

_For once, England didn't step to another stair._

England didn't know what, when or how but he became attach to this little nation. Many are wondering why the 'stepping' of the empire stops suddenly, but England didn't care. His attention is on the cute little child beaming with happiness. He spends most of his time molding the child to be like him. _A strong empire._

Arthur didn't know what had happened. It is so fast. His brother is growing faster as time goes by. He should be happy but he can't stop the trepidation he is feeling as he is seeing him grow.

_The British Empire is afraid._

It is his fault. He became too close to him that his heart is already pounding as he is seeing the sunny-blond hair man. The British Empire is in love. _No, Arthur Kirkland is in love_. But what had happened? He can hear his heart shattering in the midst of the pounding sounds of the rain.

_Blue and red coats stained with blood, musket buried on the ground and one back that seems so familiar._

_**The caterpillar steps on the next stage. It will enter the stage where it is put on its cocoon and stay there until it matures.**_

The small rainy country became secluded again. Many are saying that he is being childish but he didn't care. He is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland for Pete's sake! He didn't need any opinion. Arthur just stays on his house the whole day, reading the works that his people excellently made. Sometimes he is going to the town to get some supplies but never go overseas. He cut his ties to Europe.

_**When it became mature, it releases itself from the cocoon and a beautiful matured butterfly will come out.**_

He already falls. The great British empire already falls but not Arthur. No one expects that he will became so beautiful as he shows his self again. _Especially his ex-colony._

_The tables had turned_.

Alfred can't help but look on his ex-brother. _Not lovingly but lustfully_. Those luscious green eyes that can make his body hot, those kissable lips that just by imagining putting his tongue inside it can make the certain part of his body erect and believe it or not, those enormous eyebrows that seeing it scowl can cause him to jump the briton right there.

How he love to see him writhing beneath his own sweating body and pounce him hard_. No, he will not treat him delicately but like a slave that he owns_. As he is envisaging everything, he saw those emerald eyes looking at him, taunting him to go near him. Oh, heroes like games. If the Briton love to play a game of dominance, he will take it.

_Even on the bed._

_!QQQQQQ!_

**I don't know what happened... J-just review and that will really help me... *dies***


End file.
